Life Through My Eyes
by alltotheone
Summary: As fate brings them together on a cold, wintery afternoon, it also tears them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy. I haven't written a fanfic in a long time, so whoopie. I got the idea for this story while watching a music video, so I hope you like it. **

**Don't blame me if you don't : )**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_She was rushed out the door of the house, the double doors left wide open, giving every spectator a view of the grand hallway. Standing in that hallway was her only reason for life. He stood in that empty hallway, all alone, staring at the flashing lights departing from his driveway. He dropped to his knees, tears cascading down his face, and buried his face into his cupped hands. This was all his fault, he thought. He picked himself up and grabbed his car keys from the mahogany desk next to the door. Running out the door to his car, he knew exactly what to do. He had to do it, even if it meant giving up his passion. But nothing was worth more to him than his one true love. This is the story of a man and woman, binded by pure love, the journeys they took together, and how fate tore them apart. This, my friend, is the story of Derrick Harrington and Massie Block._

--

Massie Block was a 20-year-old girl learning to become a stylist. She walked through the door of her 'office' and greeted her co-workers and boss, Alicia Rivera.

"Hey, Massie. Could you go outside and hand out these flyers to people? I want to advertise my store," asked Alicia.

"Hi. Yeah. Sure. No problemo," replied Massie.

She grabbed a stack of flyers and ran out the door. Unaware of the ice on the sidewalk, she slipped and slammed into someone…

--

He, Derrick Harrington, was a well-known photographer. He was the photographer for many magazines. He set up his equipment, getting ready for the photo shoot. Now all that was left was the model. As he waited, he admired the snowy day: how the snow blanketed the ground so perfectly, how the wind blew little snowflakes around, and how beautiful the snow piled atop bare tree branches.

He heard a car pull to a stop behind him. Turning his head around, he saw a sleek black SUV parked at the curb. The door opened and the jean-clad legs of his model appeared. Fully standing on the sidewalk, she, Claire Lyons, shook her golden mane and flashed her award-winning smile at Derrick.

"All right, everyone. Let the fun and games begin!" exclaimed Derrick.

Claire was directed in front of the camera with the wintery scenery behind her. She began to work her magic.

"Great, Claire. That's perfect. Remember to smile with your eyes," reminded Derrick.

The photo shoot was going along perfectly, until something…or rather some**one**, ran into Claire just as Derrick took a picture

--

"Oh my god! I am so terribly sorry!" exclaimed Massie as flyers flew out of her arms. She rushed to grab the flyers that fell to the floor. Derrick smiled.

"It's okay," he said while scrolling through the camera's memory trying to delete the messed up picture. He found it, but it was far from messed up. Strangely, this girl's face caught the lighting and scenery perfectly. In simple terms, it was beautiful.

Massie quickly stood up and apologized once more before running back.

Derrick watched the amber eyed girl run away with amusement before returning to his work.

--

At the salon, Massie was washing her hands after her latest customer. She heard the doorbell jingle and saw the same man from before…the photographer man with blond hair and puppy dog eyes. Her co-worker, Dylan Marvil, settled him in the chair and put a towel around his neck, preventing water from soaking his sweater. Massie stepped into the room and said, "I'll take it from here."

She turned on the water, putting her hands under the nozzle to check that it was warm before rinsing the man's hair. She washed his hair with soap and care, smiling to herself at the same time. Not paying attention, she rubbed soap into his eyes, causing him to cry out. Her boss rushed over and scolded Massie.

"Massie! Be more careful!" exclaimed Alicia.

"I apologize, Mr.—"

"Harrington. Derrick Harrington. It's alright,"

He left the salon and Massie noticed he left his hat. She searched where he worked and brought it to him. She blushed with embarrassment as he stared at her with a small grin.

"Y..you left this behind," stuttered Massie, red as a tomato.

Derrick just smiled and dragged Massie in front of his camera.

"You pose and I'll take pictures. Be yourself. Don't worry,"

Massie started out awkward, but soon learned to have fun. As days passed by, the relationship between Massie and Derrick grew stronger and the love between them increased immensely. One day, Derrick forgot to pick Massie up at the salon, and it was pouring. When he did, she ran off until he caught her and brought her close.

"I'm sorry for being late. Will you forgive me?"

Grudgingly, she said, "I always will."

They walked to Derrick's place and while he was in the shower, Massie grabbed one of his old shirts and put it on, since hers were all wet. When he came out, she wasn't fully dressed. He stared approvingly and she blushed like mad.

"There's nothing to be shy about, my love. Wait here,"

Derrick grabbed his camera and started to snap pictures until nothing happened. He needed special camera liquid.

"I'll go get it!" exclaimed Massie.

She ran into his photography room and found the bottle, but it was really high. She grabbed it, but the cap wasn't on. It sloshed into her eyes and she fell to the floor screaming in agony. Derrick dialed 9-1-1 and held Massie tight. He watched in pain as the love of his life was taken away in an ambulance.

--

He was told that she would be forever blind. The love of his life would be blind. Never able to see the wonderful world around them. Never able to see his face.

"What if she got another pair of eyes? Would she be alright then?" asked Derrick.

"Yes," answered the doctor.

"Well, where do I sign up?" asked Derrick.

--

The next day, the surgery happened. Derrick stared at his love, right next to him on the operating table. What he was about to do would end his dream forever, but he was willing to sacrifice anything for Massie. He slowly drifted into blackness.

5 Years Later

Massie was walking along the sidewalk, the same one where she met 'him.' She heard that he left. He didn't even leave a note. As she was walking, she saw a man with a guide dog sitting on the bench. He looked awfully a lot like Derrick. As she came closer, she noticed that it WAS indeed Derrick. But why was he blind?

The wind blew something next to him off the bench. She bent to pick it up. It was a picture of her. She started crying. It all came to her. Derrick never left her. He gave up his passion for her. Now she had eyes to see the world…something that he will never ever do again. Derrick searched frantically beside him for the picture. Sobbing quietly, Massie placed the photo in his hands. She stared at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

_I love you_ she whispered in his ears, and walked away.

* * *

**So? What did you think? R&R **

**: )**


	2. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
